PP2 : missing scenes
by mathildestrad
Summary: HISTOIRES DE 1LUVEROFMUSIC. Histoire écrite à cause de l'absence de moments entre Jesse et Beca dans Pitch Perfect 2. J'aimais toujours le film mais je voulais juste plus de Jeca. Histoires tirées de scènes du film avec juste du Jeca. Rated M pour être sûre.


Disclaimer de l'auteur original : Je ne possède aucun de ces personnages. De plus, les histoires sont tirées de scènes du film donc elles ne m'appartiennent pas à moi.

Disclaimer de la traductrice : Tout ce qui est inventé appartient à 1luverofmusic. Je ne suis la que pour traduire.

Chapitre 1 : Appel téléphonique sur le fait de « ne pas être assez douée ».

Elle a eu une journée tellement décevante. Elle pensait que les choses allaient pour le mieux. Elle avait donné son mix à son nouveau patron car elle pensait que c'était sa chance de montrer qu'elle était faite pour l'industrie de la musique, mais il lui avait dit qu'elle était comme tout le monde, que n'importe qui pouvait faire ce qu'elle faisait.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas originale, authentique et assez unique pour aller plus loin dans ce milieu. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose à elle, mais ce n'était pas ce que Beca Mitchell faisait, elle faisait des mélanges d'anciens et de nouveaux titres qui se correspondaient au niveau des rythmes bas et des progressions d'accords. Beca Mitchell ne composait pas de musique et elle n'écrivait pas ses propres paroles, elle ne savait pas comme faire, elle ne possédait pas les mots ou l'émotion. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas très forte avec ses sentiments et surtout qu'elle avait du mal à les exprimer. Jesse était le seul qui avait pu entendre ses inquiétudes et ses craintes durant les 3 années où ils avaient été ensemble.

Et, ce soir là, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps chaud et ses bras musclés et forts autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre, de le ressentir et de savoir que quelqu'un croyait en elle. Ainsi, la forte et dure Beca Mitchell a cédé et l'a appelé.

Au début, elle est tombé directement sur sa messagerie vocale. Elle lui a donc laissé un message présumant qu'il était endormi. « Comme d'habitude » a t-elle pensé.

Lui ne répondant pas déclencha ses premières larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas les garder pour elle. Chaque larme qui tombait la tuait. Elle détestait être faible et vulnérable.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, elle arrêta un peu, nettoya les tâches de son eye-liner et de son mascara au cas où Amy rentrerait après avoir fait certaines choses avec Bumper. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle gisait sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Un million de pensées (des pensées négatives) traversait son esprit. Elle passait chaque minute à regarder son téléphone en espérant qu'il se réveillerait et la rappelerait. Elle commença à travailler sur un mix pour les mondiaux. Elle devait battre 'Das Sound Machine'.

La musique était sa bouée de sauvetage, son amie, la seule chose qui excepté Jesse arrivait à la rendre heureuse ou sûre d'elle, comme si elle pouvait accomplir quelque chose et le montrer au monde entier. La musique était toujours la chose vers laquelle elle se tournait pour avoir de l'aide ou du réconfort quand quelque chose allait mal. Puis elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir en bas. Elle a d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait seulement d'Amy, mais ensuite elle a entendu des pas courir dans les escaliers et tout le monde savait qu'Amy ne 'COURRAIT' jamais pour monter les escaliers. Finalement la personne atteint sa porte. Elle s'est ouverte pour révéler son chevalier en armure brillante. Jesse a immédiatement couru jusqu'à son lit.

« Beca qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dit-il avec la plus grande inquiétude possible dans sa voix. Il tendit sa main et la prit dans ses bras ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. « J'ai eu votre message, tu m'as inquiété, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé », il remarqua son visage rouge et légèrement bouffi à force de pleurer. « As-tu pleuré ? », elle hocha la tête timidement, ayant du mal à admettre qu'elle l'avait fait. « Oh Becs, dis moi ce qui ne va pas » elle resta silencieuse. « S'il te plaît bébé, allez dis moi. »

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, tout ce qu'elle avait dit était un faible murmure « Je ne suis pas assez douée. » Jesse était perplexe de cette déclaration venant de Beca sa forte et confiante petite amie.

« Tu n'es pas assez douée pour quoi Becs ? » Elle se leva un peu pour lui faire face, les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber mais qu'elle retenait. « Je ne suis pas assez douée pour être une productrice de musique... mon patron me l'a dit, je ne suis pas assez originale », il la regarda simplement en pensant que malheuresement il ne pouvait pas la sortir de cette situation. « Je suis juste en mesure de faire la même merde que tout le monde peut faire. »

« Oh allez Becs, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es Beca Effin Mitchell, mon incroyable, magnifique et talentueuse petite amie. » Beca laissa échapper un petit rire car son copain ne manquait jamais d'enthousiasme dans n'importe quelle situation de la vie. Honnêtement elle serait perdu sans lui.

« Beca je sais que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans ta vie, ton patron... oublie le, il est sourd, c'est juste l'opinion d'une personne... ok ? » Les larmes coulaient sur le côté de ses joues. Elle essayait de les cacher en se détournant mais il pouvait les voir. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête, s'impregnant de l'odeur de son shampoing à la lavande. Elle se tourna vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses épaules et ne s'est plus retenue. Il pouvait sentir les petites tâches d'humidité sur son épaule. Elle resta dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes avant que les larmes ne s'arrêtent. Jesse ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant et il souhaitait pouvoir enlever sa douleur et sa déception.

Elle se redressa et le regarda. « Je pensais juste que c'était ma chance, tu sais, je pensais que ça y est je l'avais trouvé mon occasion. » Elle soupira.

« Hum, ne t'inquiète pas, il va y avoir des tas d'autres opportunités bien meilleures pour toi, fais moi confiance. Maintenant, tu as eu une dure journée, tu as besoin d'un peu de repos. Tu veux que je reste ce soir ? demanda t-il avec espoir.

« Oui s'il te plaît » répondit-elle en le regardant avec un visage triste et pourtant adorable.

« Ok, alors allons au lit. » lui dit-il.

Elle s'est blottie sous les couvertues pendant qu'il enlevait sa chemise et prenait quelques sueurs qu'il avait laissé chez elle lors d'une nuit précédente. Il a tiré sur la couette et s'est rapproché d'elle, ils n'avaient que quelques millimètres d'écart. Il passa son bras autour d'elle, traçant de petits cercles sur son dos pour essayer de la détendre. Elle était blottie contre sa poitrine, sentant la chaleur de son corps tout en écoutant les battements stables de son cœur. Juste avant qu'ils s'assoupissent tous les deux, elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Je t'aime Jesse Swanson, je t'aime tellement », il sourit de son adorable et réconfortant sourire tout en répondant « Je t'aime tellement aussi Becs », et après ça ils se sont donnés un rapide, doux et adorable baiser et se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une histoire plus tôt que prévu parce que c'est Noël alors joyeux noël à tous !**

 **Cette fiction contiendra 6 OS. J'ai mis le rated M pour certaines histoires qui arrivent.**

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Mathilde**


End file.
